Itu Saja
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Perjalanan pulang Daichi dan Koushi di sore hari yang cerah dan perbincangan hangat./ Sequel from Tunggu Saja/


Sequel dari tunggu saja.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang Daichi dan Koushi di sore hari yang cerah dan perbincangan hangat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan ceritakan sekarang ?"

Koushi menoleh ke arah kapten timnya. Ia menaruh satu telapak tangan di depan mulutnya.

" _Pfft,_ astaga. Ternyata kapten bisa _kepo_ juga," jawabnya sambil menahan geli.

Tubuh Daichi berubah kaku. Kentara malu nge-kepo-in adik kelasnya. Koushi yang tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya pun terbahak. Jarang sekali melihat reaksi sang kapten berubah seperti ini.

Koushi menghentikan tawanya melihat wajah lelaki di sampingnya berubah merona. Entah karena malu atau alasan yang lain.

"Yak, cukup Koushi. Sekarang ceritalah," titah Daichi.

Koushi memajukan bibirnya, "Kau ini selain 'kepo' an, kau tidak sabaran ya,"

Daichi mengendikkan bahunya sambil menghela napas kecil. "Hanya itu saja kan ?"

Koushi mengindikkan bahunya juga. "Jadi akhir-akhir ini Kageyama sering datang kepadaku,"

"Untuk ?"

"Aku belum selesai, Daichi," Koushi menghela napas datar. "Ia datang bercerita padaku karena ia sering merasa tidak fokus dalam bermain,"

Daichi mengerutkan keningnya, "Permainan Kageyama tadi bagus seperti biasa. Fokusnya sama sekali tidak terpecah saat mengoper,"

Koushi mengangguk, "Memang begitu,"

Daichi masih tak mengerti. "Lalu, apa yang membuatnya mengatakan padamu bahwa ia sering merasa tidak fokus ?"

Koushi terkikik. "Nah itu. Aku rasa Kageyama sedang dilanda jatuh cinta,"

"APA ?!"

" _Sstt!_ Jangan keras-keras, Daichi!" Koushi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Kageyama bercerita bahwa jika ia sedang latihan sendirian, ia akan merasa kurang. Pikirannya akan selalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang seseorang,"

"Apa dia mengatakan siapa seseorang itu ?"

Koushi kembali terkikik. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Daichi tertawa. Adik kelas mereka masih payah dalam urusan percintaan rupanya.

Daichi lupa diri bahwa sampai sekarang ia juga masih melajang.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia selalu ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan orang itu, apa yang disuka dan dibencinya, bagaimana keadaannya, dan banyak lagi," Koushi mengambil napas. "Setelah aku memberinya beberapa nasehat dan 'cara agar ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan' pada seseorang itu, mukanya merah sekali saat ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia benar mencintai seseorang itu," lanjut Koushi tertawa.

Daichi ikut tertawa. "Jadi, siapa orang yang beruntung itu ?" tanyanya.

"Jangan beri tahu kepada siapa-siapa, ya ? Orang yang beruntung itu adalah ... Sang Spiker kecil kita, Hinata Shouyo."

Daichi menganga. "Aku sudah merasa bahwa Kageyama dan Hinata memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan se-khusus ini."

Koushi kembali tertawa. "Ya ya, kehidupan memang penuh kejutan."

"Itu saja ?"

"Hm, kurasa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini kepada Hinata. Kurasa hanya begitu saja,"

Mereka berdua masih menapaki jalan yang sama. Entah kenapa waktu jadi berjalan begitu cepat. Dan di belokan depan, mereka sudah harus berpisah. Daichi jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kebanyakan junior kita senang sekali curhat kepadamu ? Tak ada satupun yang curhat kepadaku,"

Koushi menatap Daichi geli, "Tentu karena aku seorang senior yang baik dan patut dicontoh," jawabnya bercanda.

Daichi tertawa hambar meskipun sebagian hatinya terasa kebas.

"Dan mereka sering mengatakan bahwa sifatku mirip seperti seorang ibu," lanjut Koushi pelan. Sayang, Daichi mendengarnya.

Hening.

Satu,

Dua,

"Pfft, AHAHHAHHAHAH!" dan lepas juga pengendalian diri Daichi untuk menahan tawanya.

Wajah Koushi merona.

Malu.

"Sudahlah," cicitnya pelan sambil menutupi wajah merahnya dengan satu tangan.

Perjalanan pulang mereka berdua di sore ini di penuhi oleh gelak tawa kapten voli dari Karasuno.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **End**_

Biasalah, Mee lagi nyampah dengan sekuel aneh bin gaje gak ketulungan. Pokoknya ada yang baca aja Mee udah seneng.

Kalo mau review, Mee buka lapak lebar-lebar.

 **Thanks to tinariand hanazawa kay** yang udah review di prequel **Tunggu Saja,** i love you~ :*

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Jadi kau sering dianggap ibu ya ?"

"Hentikan, Daichi,"

Daichi berdehem, "Kalau jadi ibu dari anak-anak kita, kau mau tidak ?"

Koushi mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok menuju jalan rumahnya meninggalkan Daichi yang berteriak tidak jelas.

Telinga Koushi sudah tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik.

Tentu saja karena kepalanya yang sudah memanas dan detak jantungnya yang terlalu berisik.

"Aku harap kau tidak masuk sekolah besok!"

"KALAU KAU INGIN TAHU, ITU SAJA YANG MEMBUATKU TAK FOKUS JUGA HARI INI, KOUSHI! KUTUNGGU BESOK YA!"

Biar Koushi saja yang tidak masuk deh.


End file.
